dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Magma Eye/Tropes
Abusive Parents: ** Beijing's father is always giving her a hard time, and sometimes blames her for things which are far out of her control. Oh, and she is always expected to follow his schedule, regardless of how stressing things are going for her. * Adults Are Useless: ** Beijing's teachers and father virtually never listen to her if she is getting bullied, ridiculed, or has a legitimately good point. ** The adults agree with Gunner nearly all the time, even if they shouldn't. * Black Bead Eyes: ** Aside from Magma, everybody in the show has these. * Butt-Monkey: ** Ramp constantly gets insulted by the snobby middle-class and is always short on money since he can't get a job. ** Beijing also qualifies. She gets bullied at school, her teachers are useless, and she is the unfavourite child of her father. ** Novice is quite a laughing stock, and almost all of his plans immediately fail on him. * Corrupt Corporate Executive: ** Hatter is supposedly this. * Dark Is Not Evil: ** Magma is an alien who speaks in a deep accent, but is a good person. ** Ramp is also this. Going into the series, you'd expect him to be a hooligan, but he is a nice person who just happens to have had bad luck in the past. * Demoted to Extra: ** Magma himself suffers this in series 2 so more screen time could be giving to the other characters. Although he appears in every episode of the show, several episodes in series 2 and 3 have him only making a brief appearance at the end. * Evil vs. Evil: ** Gunner and Hatter are not on good terms. * Harmless Villain: ** Novice is very immature, spends far too much time boasting about himself, and often reveals his goals to Magma and his friends. Because of this, he is hardly ever even close to a threat. * Heroism Addict: ** Novice believes that he is a hero, and is motivated purely by the "rewards" of being a hero. * Jerka** Has a Point: ** Although Gunner chases after Beijing, Ramp and Rocket a lot, all three of them have caused vandalism and/or riots in the past. * Lazy Bum: ** Munch doesn't seem interested in doing anything aside from watch television and eat. * Middle Child Syndrome: ** Being the middle child of her father‘s three children, Beijing is neither the "mature" one or "cute" one. This means that she does not get respect or attention. * Military Maverick: ** Novice is definitely this. * No Antagonist: ** The first series simply consists of Magma visiting his friends. Unfortunately, this is subverted in the second series, where we are introduced to Gunner and the bullies at Hardgone Advanced School. * Odd Friendship: ** Even though Magma's friends have almost nothing in common with each other (or even Magma), they all get along very well, although they hardly interacted with each other until the second series. * Out of Focus: ** Magma becomes this in series two, as more screen time is giving to the other characters on the show, mostly his friends. ** Munch has the least prominence out of Magma's friends. * Spotlight-Stealing Squad: ** One of the show's main criticisms is that, starting with the second series, Beijing, Ramp and Rocket get too much screen time, whilst Magma often just sits in the background in half of the episodes. * The Bad Guys Are Cops: ** Gunner and Novice are not very morally good people. * ¡Three Amigos!: ** Beijing and her only school friends, Lorianne and Tyo. ** In later series, when Magma's friends start to interact with each other more, you have Beijing, Ramp and Rocket. * Token Good Teammate: ** Munch is technically this to an extent since he is the only one of Magma's friends (not counting Magma) who is not morally flawed. * Took a Level in Dumba**: ** Novice gets progressively stupider with each of his appearances. ** Subverted with Munch, who becomes slightly more intelligent in later episodes. * Took a Level in Jerka**: ** Later episodes have Beijing acting more rotten and egotistical. However, you could argue that this is what all the abuse and bullying she suffers is causing her to become. * Villain with Good Publicity: ** Unfortunately, pretty much every antagonist except Novice qualifies as this. Gunner is often seen as a hero, Feng is usually seen as a good role model, Hatter knows too well how to manipulate people and Webbie and her sisters are often seen as good students. Your Mileage May Vary * All Animation Is Disney: ** Due to being aired on Nickelodeon in many countries worldwide, many children, and even parents, thought that the show was a Nicktoon. * Black and Gray Morality: ** Most of the show's antagonists are pretty bad people, whether it is the arrogant and selfish Gunner, the dishonest and corrupt Hatter or the punks at Hardgone. However, most of Magma's friends are pretty flawed individuals themselves. Whether you consider them in the white or grey zone can be fairly subjective. * The Scrappy: ** Munch is not particularly liked by the critics due to being a stereotypical fat and obese man. ** Novice is disliked even more, since he is an extremely egotistical and annoying bumbling idiot who is solely interested in being called a hero and getting promoted. Trivia * Keep Circulating the Tapes: ** The show had very limited releases on home media in the United States - a few VHSes which, all together, contain approximately half of both series two and three, and none at all of series one. The only way for Americans to watch the rest of the series nowadays is to go onto YouTube. Category:Magma Eye Category:Tropes